Marcus J. Krenind
Marcus grew up in Southshore, working as a Blacksmith under his father, and his small union of other smiths, who together, aided in supplying the armies of the First and Second Wars. Following the pursuit of the Horde by the Alliance into Outland, Marcus settled with the Alliance army, supplying forces in need within the peninsula. Once the Dark portal was reopened, Marcus returned to Stormwind, continuing to work as a smith for his people. With the years to come after, he ventured to Northrend, eventually linking with the 7th Legion, where he continued to provide aid for the Alliance and her people. =Description= ----Marcus stood at what was a rather average height for those of his race, just a few inches shy above six feet. His demeanor was that of something else, however, one to resemble signs of alert behavior and subtle observation. A fighter and a smith, clad in heavy plated armor, only bound to those with depicted ascension in their profession. His armor clung to him in the form of a second skin, attire alone seeming to stand him out from others. Brown eyes peered back through the protection of his headguard, gaze piercing the sights of those presented before him. He held his posture in a firm stance, attitude as striking as his own appearance. There was elegance behind what seemed to be savagery layered upon such a person, grace that complimented his form in quite an outstanding way. Marcus held himself highly, personality belonging to what could've been a noble politician. Across his forehead laced strands of his semi-messy hair, brown coloring dyed into its greying appearance. His face remained without expression, light curiosity and occasionally a smirk across it. The warrior's posture above all was firm, body seemingly muscular in a way that hadn't entirely exaggerated his stance. Armor Marcus's pride in his armor is something that he speaks little of to others, though he holds it as one of his greatest feats. The armor is custom made, modeled after another smith's design which never saw the anvil, with Marcus's own custom input. Though he shows pride in his work, he also had made the decision to wear the armor till it's last day, vowing never to alter or repair the armor. With that, most of armor is dented and scratched. The color seeming to fade away as well. The main color seeming to be a dark blue, with the rest of the trim being either light brown or silver in color. The helmet covers most of his head, leaving only his lower jaw and eyes unprotected. The helmet was once brown in color however it as begun to fade away, leaving only a trace. On the right side is a single horn which extends down and then outwards towards his front. The left side would have the base of a horn, though it was only a remnant, the majority of the horn was long ago broken off in a battle, then forgotten. His shoulders are unique in design, the shoulder-plates each bearing a single brown ram, each with two spikes ejecting from the ram's forehead. Around the ram was a metal rim, enclosing the shoulder. On the bottom of the rim where two additional round rims, centered off with wood that had been dyed a dark blue. Arms Marcus carries only his sword as a conventional weapon. It is elaborate in it's design, custom made my Marcus himself. The sword takes both hands to be used effectively, though it can be used with one hand.This is sometimes switched out for a two-handed warhammer or axe, depending on the weaponry of a suspected foe. Although not considered weapons, Marcus also carries a skinning knife, a pickax, and a blacksmith hammer. Each respectively hanging from his belt. History Marcus was born in Southshore, where he lived with his parents, Johnathan and Alaria. Though a brother was present, he was not born for many years after Marcus. Leaving quite a year difference of age between the two siblings. Aelash's wherabouts are currently unknown to Marcus. Only seeing him once after returning to Azeroth, before his brother vanished. First War - At a young age Marcus's world changed. He went from a boy playing in the grass to a blacksmithing badass. At the age of five, the first war broke out. His father being a blacksmith, was constantly making weapons for the kingdom of Stormwind during the first war, and Marcus did his part to help. He worked with his father, doing small tasks that he could handle at a young age, such as sharpening a sword or fitting leather straps. Second War - Now at the age of eleven, Marcus had become able to forge a sword, though primitive and flawed. Though, they were still used by the Alliance as a means of training new recruits. He still did small tasks though, just as he did during the first war. It is also during this time that his brother, Aelash was born. Beyond the Dark Portal - Marcus traveled with his father to Outland to aid the Alliance war effort, just as they always had. Now a young boy at the age of twelve, he was able to craft swords, actual usable swords. During this time, he also began training with his father, leaning how to use some of the very swords that Marcus crafted during the second war. As the years passed, Marcus turned into an adept swordsman, fighting sword and board, he was effectively able to use a shield and sword together, and with those skills, and at the age of nineteen, he joined the forces of Honor Hold in their fight for survival in Outland. It is also during this time, at the age of twenty-two, that his father passed away from an injury suffered during an attack on the hold. The Opening of the Dark Portal - With the reopening of the Dark Portal over twenty years after the closing, Marcus, now at the age of thirty-three, continued to fight with the Alliance military in Outland, staying with the military for another six months, before venturing to Stormwind for some much earned rest. Return to Stormwind - After arriving at Stormwind, Marcus found it hard to cope with the changing lifestyle. He vented this through the art he had become accustomed to in Outland and in his youth. He worked as a blacksmith for a store called "Stormwind Swords." He retained this job, now able to craft more complex things, such as chestplates and pauldrons. To Northrend - After spending several years as a Blacksmith in Stormwind, Marcus was eagar to return to action. He signed up with the 7th Legion and joined the Alliance Military on it's march to Northrend. Being a part of the first wave, he aided in the protection, and as well as the construction of Valiance Keep. Soon after, he ventured to Dragonblight with the Alliance forces, linking up with the Alliance already stationed at Wintergarde Keep. During this time, Marcus was injured during a encounter with forces of the Scarlet Onslaught, and was deemed unable to fight until his healing had completed, by mere luck, this happened during the assault on the Wrathgate, that claimed the lives of many of his comrades. After healing, Marcus continued to work with the Alliance, fighting into Northrend's frozen heart of Icecrown, where they eventually pushed to the Citadel, where the Argent Crusade stepped in, and the Lich King was put to an end. Marcus also saw action against the Horde, during the fighting for the Isle of Conquest. Serving with the rest of the 7th Legion under Halford Wyrmbane. After that, Marcus returned to Stormwind once again. Post-Shattering - Staying with the 7th Legion, Marcus, now age forty-four, was sent to Gilneas to aid the Gilneas Liberation Front with their fight against the Forsaken. After a few months of fighting the Forsaken, Marcus returned to Stormwind, where he aided the Alliance Military in the fight of the Isle of Tol Barad. After two months, he returned to Stormwind. Pandaria - During the Pandaria Campaign, Marcus worked with the Alliance Military to combat the Horde. He spent most of the year in Lion's Landing, fighting the Horde in the Krasarang Wilds. The Siege of Orgrimmar - Marcus left Pandaria, but this time he didn't return to Stormwind. He aided the Alliance forces in the battle for the Barrens, working with, but also against the Horde. Soon after, Marcus aided in the Siege of Orgrimmar, where he worked as a footman during the attack on Dranosh'ar Landing. During the battle for the broken shore, Marcus joined the first wave of forces. After heavy fighting and loss, Marcus himself went down. His end marks his son, Johnathan's beginning. Blacksmith Projects Seirthen Porter's daggers Daemos Whitemane's sword Thanean Varenzo's armor Alexander Marogos's weapons Syllon Zarithium's sword and armor Marcus's own armor Amik Varze's armor Karkand Porter's bow and armor reinforcement Titles Master Blacksmith - Having served the Alliance and her people as a blacksmith for over twenty-five years, Marcus considers himself a master blacksmith, never shrugging off a challenge to prove his expertise and distinction. Veteran of the Alliance - Marcus has served the Alliance for thirty-five years, and with that comes a distinction. He has seen battles on many fronts. From the Second war, Outlands, Northrend, Pandaria, and beyond. Category:Human Category:Blacksmiths Category:Warriors Category:Lordaeronian Category:Characters